Don't you dare!
by Carro.J
Summary: This is a birthday present for my friend who loves Tom Hiddleston!


**So today is my friend's birthday! And she wrote me a fanfic about Tony Stark.. So ofc I'm gonna write about Tom Hiddleston! Because she loves Tom! Fello, I wish you a wonderful day and lots of kisses and hugs! Love, Carro!**

* * *

**Felicia, you look beautiful! My little daughter is getting married.. **Susanne said and wiped away her tears..

Felicia thoght - **_I got to keep it together.. It's better this way..I can't be with him.. _**

**Thank you mom!** Felicia said and hugged her mother. Susanne pulled away from the hug and looked Felicia in her bleu eyes.. **What? **Felicia said and looked at her mother and tried to keep it together.. **Oh honey, Don't you think you can fool me.. I'm your mother, I see if something is wrong with you.. You don't want to marry him.. **Susanne looked at her child who looked very suspicious. Felicia couldn't hide the regrets any longer.. She began to cry.. Susanne hold her and said - **So he is still in your mind?**

_**8 weeks ago**_

**Felicia, you are the love of my life.. Do you want to marry me? **Ben said and looked at Felicia.. **Ben, I'm so sorry.. I love you so much! But I don't want to get married.. I wanna explore the world! Please, don't get mad at me! **Felicia said and hold his hand's in her's.. Ben looked at her and took away his hand's from her's and said- **That's typical Felicia, "you wanna explore the world".. What tha hell is that.. You are from Sweden, you moved to London because you wanted to "explore the world".. That's just lame.. You know what? If you weren't hot, I would dump you like that! **He said and snapped with his fingers..

**Ben, I wanna take a break and see other people! **Felicia said as she felt a tear dropping down her face. Felicia looked at Ben and then walked away.

The next day she decided that she would explore the world! She would travel and see things that no human had seen before!

Felicia knew one person that was exploring the world and now she wanted to come with her! Felicia's friend had asked her so many times and now she was on her way! She went to her friend Carro. Carro.. Or her real name, Carolina, was a real explorer.. She had seen the most werdiest things in the world.. And when Carro came home from her missions she would tell Felicia all about it.

Felicia went up Carro's house. She knocked on the door three times and wated for Carro to open the door.. Felicia heard footsteps inside of the house. Then the door opend.. **Felicia! **Carro said and looked at Felicia who was dressed in "adventures clothes" **So you finally want to come with me.. **Carro said and smiled.

**Well you know me mate! **Felicia said and winked at her friend.

The next day, the two friends started the day with breakfast and some girltalk.

**So, I see something is wrong.. And I guess it has something to do with that jackass Ben.. **Carro said and looked at her friend.

**I don't want to talk about it.. I wanna have fun with you! Tell me how you and I will servive.. Out there in the.. ehm... Where are we going? **Felicia said and looked like a question mark.

**Haha, we are going to an island, were people says has found gold... You and I are going on a adventure my friend! **

Felicia and Carro left Carro's house and drove of to a boat that would take them to the island. Carro was driving and Felicia was sitting next to her. Felicia was so ecxited to go on a adventure with her friend.

They drove for 2 hours. They arrived and started to pack out there bags. **I'm just gonna go and say that we're here! I'll be right back. **Carro said and left Felicia by the car. Felicia carried on to lift the bags out of the car.. But there was one who was extremely heavy.. She maged to lift it but she felt that any minuit she was gonna trop it! But then the bag got easyer and it was all of a sudden on the ground. She looked up and saw a man standing there.. A man with blonde curly hair..

* * *

I'm so sorry, this kind of sucks but I want to give her something! And I'm super tierd! I Promise to be better tomorrow!


End file.
